Vertical bi-stable quantum wires are the key component of developing high performance quantum calculation and ultra-fast or ultra-sensitive diagnostic implanted nano-devices and nano-biosensors, and become the hot point of bioelectronics, informatics and advanced functional material nanometer manufactures. A long-standing research interest is to develop biological molecules-based implanted medical devices with quantum bit memory and self-charged. It has been revealed that inelastic electron tunneling and intermolecular coordination along with hydrogen bonds enable single molecular level pharmaceutical verapamil, isoprenaline, superoxide dismutase and adenosine triphosphate to be self-assembled into bi-stable nanometer vertical quantum wire arrays that possess quantum bit operator permutations and kondo effects at room temperature as well as multiple utilities of charge transports and target recognitions.